The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: A beautiful series of SasuNaru drabbles! I need to go to rehab, but since I'm broke...this is the next best thing! For all the feels they give me. Ratings and such will vary chapter by chapter. Being set as complete for random add-ons. Warnings: The mind of a teenage boy with to much time on his hands.
1. Tamato Cupcake's

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own Naruto or its characters; they belong to the amazing person that we all wish we could be Masashi Kishimoto! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

* * *

**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Summary:** _What happens when Naruto goes out and buys Sasuke what seems to be a bunch of yummy Tomatoes? Well lets just say there are more to these tomatoes than meets the eye._  
**Warning:** Fluff!, Shounen Ai - Because of a little cute kiss :3

* * *

"I'm back, Sasuke! Guess what I brought!" Naruto called as he let himself into their home. Making sure to close the door and take off his shoes. He ran down the hall, being careful not to drop his _special surprise._

"Took you long enough. You had to be gone for at least an hour just what were you doing? Thinking about ramen and then stopping to go eat some?" Sasuke didn't even try to move from his spot on the bed. He was busy looking through some documents. The reasons? Naruto didn't know – well he knew. But it was more of his none caring attitude towards it all. Besides over the years of being with the guy he simply learned to sum it up into reasons known only to Uchiha Sasuke

"Nope sadly it's not my favorite thing, but your favorite thing." Naruto pulled the red plastic container out of the grocery bag and waved it at just the right angle. Sasuke taking his eyes away from his work glanced over, seeing the green leafy top, which only /barely/ covered a bright red exterior. Each placed inside its own little round mold, keeping one from touching the other.

"Naru, you got me a dozen tomatoes?" Sasuke jumped from his spot on their bed and was on his feet and after the ripe tomatoes, before giving his partner of five years a quick peck on the cheek. It'd been months since he'd had a fresh tomato. Curse winter and its creator he thought.

Naruto grinned enthusiastically, but he remained calm enough not to spoil his _surprise_. As Naruto set the container on the table, he placed the empty plastic bag in a drawer for them to use later if need be, "Yeah. Dig in. The lady I got them from told me they'd been sitting around for a few days, but there still probably good." Naruto watched Sasuke retreat out of the bedroom, with container in hand.

Sasuke had bothered to even go so far as to make a fresh salad and worked the clear covering off, somehow making sure to find a knife somewhere. There was something kind of weird about the cherry red tomato as he cut it into pieces over his salad, but he didn't care. They weren't as firm as he'd like, but beggars can't be choosers. Right?

His mouth already watering, he dug the fork in, making sure to get a few bites of tomato and –

What the…it was sweet. Had a moist texture /almost/ like…dare he think…cake?

What the freakin' fuck?

There were no tiny seeds, small liquid resistance against the fork edge, and no taste of a pinch of salt and red juice against his tongue. No there was nothing not even a small _'crunch'_ sound from the pressure of ruby flesh being broke by white teeth. Sasuke forked out a bite and lifted it, staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes so he smelled the so called tomato.

It was a damn cupcake! He raced back to the container and checked the rest and sure enough. He was right.

They were fucking cupcakes disguised as tomatoes. Oh Naruto was going to get it he thought. So pranks where just going too far and much too cruel.

"FUCKING HELL, NARUTO UZAMAKI, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS SENSELESS!"

"Oh shit," Naruto yelled before making a mad dash for the front door and out the house with lighting speed.

"Hell no! You're not going anywhere," With just as much speed as Naruto, Sasuke was on his heels.

Running down the main street of Konoha Naruto yelled behind to Sasuke, "Says the person who can't catch me,"

"Naruto!"


	2. His love is my religion

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

_**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person: **Masashi Kishimoto!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"_

_**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** Naruto is a perfect little catholic boy. Sasuke is his anti religious boyfriend, so what will happen when they have to clean Kakashi's Sunday school classroom?  
**Warning:** Yaoi! A little baby lemon below :3 This one is a major tear-jerker *Hands out tissues*  
_

* * *

"So explain to me again why I have to be here for this shit, and with you of all of people in this forsaken world?" Sasuke groaned as he sat down at the old wooden desk and leaned back in the chair, "Both your parents…mainly your father already hates me…bring me here really isn't going to help anything, besides why am I even here?" Naruto glared over at Sasuke l and then continued to put the books away, along with making sure all the bibles were all neatly in the front…he would never tell it but he knew someone kept a secret stash of playboy in a secret compartment under the so-called _'holy books of many blessings'._

"You are here now because you were jerk, like always and refused to admit I was right and so as your consequence you are making up for it by having to suffer with me. So just shut up and help me clean before class starts, besides I'm a lazy ass and it cuts my work load by half."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "We have a fucking hour. I doubt all your precious little church going, god adoring children are going to notice if one stupid little thing is out of fucking place, and why does it matter. Fuck the man acts like everything is oh so scared in this place."

"One Sasuke…sorry this isn't you're element but have you forgotten…We're in a damn church! A catholic one at that, so yes everything is damn sacred and holy and all that good shit. Also the children might not notice but Kakashi would." Naruto argued and put the last book onto the shelf. "And trust me; he will yell for at least a half hour if this room isn't clean. Now hurry up and help me!"

"Shit that Kakashi dude is far from a damn saint to me, more like a sinner walking amidst the pure just to taint them, not to mention we both he's the who's hiding all the playboy." The raven smirked at his friend.

"When did you-"He was cut off.

"Anybody with a mind could have figured that out…have you seen the way he and that Iruka guy look at each other…creepy if you ask me." Both shivered at the thought. A groaned left Sasuke's lips as he stood and walked over to another book shelf, beginning to put the books away with annoyed slowness. "I really don't understand why you still volunteer for this crap. Helping out more at your Parent's church isn't going to get you back into heaven."

"Don't say stuff like that!" The blonde lightly hit his upper arm, on a self not paying attention, while trying to hit the other young man, which only caused Sasuke to smirk at him. "You don't know if I'm going to heaven or not so don't make assumptions!" The azure eyed boy 'huffed' at him and stumped at the onyx haired male, his sneakers making an all familiar _'squeaking'_ sound.

"Oh but I happen to know for a fact that you're not going to heaven," Sasuke leaned down and kissed the /slightly/ shorter boy lightly. "Don't you remember the conversation your Mother and Father were having last night? Something about _'god hating fags'_ or whatever, and all gays are going to burn in hell and more stupid shit about religion based feelings. My sweet, darling Dobe, I'm pretty sure you fall under that category."

"But so do you! You're not straight either! If anything, you're more gay than I am!"

"So you know you just admitted that you're gay and yes, why yes that is true, unlike you I'm open to all types of people and I find religion a useless thing, it's just a petty human emotion to use in hard times to give the already hopeless hope, and besides" Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin in for a kiss, "I have long ago given up my faith in any god, I merely only come to this…_'Church'_ to keep up my companies appearances." he then pressed their lips together for tender kiss.

Naruto pulled away and just glared at his asshole of my boyfriend, he had known his distaste for religion and respected his opinion, but even so telling he of all people he wasn't going to go to heaven, when he _didn't _even _believe _in a _God_ was just usurped! The blonde then turned from him, going over to start to straighten out Kakashi's desk, Sasuke then walked over behind him and set a hand on Naruto's shoulder but the 18 year old pulled away.

"Fuck, Naru don't be like this." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and gently kissed the back of his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses to his jaw before planting another loving kiss onto his mouth. "You know I'm just being a jerk, isn't that how I even got here in the first place?"

"And you know how I feel about stuff like that," Pulling away he continued to straighten out the desk.

"I don't know why you continue to say stuff like that when you know how I feel about it. Like it isn't bad enough to hear my _own_ mother say all that stuff about me not going to heaven?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him around, immediately having the younger boy trapped between him and the desk. "Did you know that you're so damn hot when you're flustered?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto got a grip on his bearings again, "How do you think your Sunday school teacher would feel about walking in here with me fucking you? Huh?" He asked the blonde haired boy and he never lost that lustful look in his eyes - if anything it only got stronger with every passing minute.

"Sasuke _Tom_ Uchiha! Don't you dare even think something like that! We're supposed to be cleaning this room! Now go clean something!"

'_Oh I'm going to be cleaning something alright' _He thought and set his hands on Naruto's hips and pushed their waists together, with help from the desk, Naruto whimpered immediately gasped, grabbing onto the other's upper arms.

"I hate it when you go on these little binges of yours. You get all caught up in this church shit and annoy the fuck out of me with it. Dobe I really hate to be rude to you, but I honestly don't give one fuck about any of this bullshit," Sasuke gently thrust his hips against Naruto's in a possessive gesture. And both couldn't help but moan at the sweet fiction they felt. "You can't blame me. I'm an 18 year old with needs that you just happen to satisfy oh so well, if anything you should be eager to help me with all my…_"many problems,_"

"You're an 18 year old that's going to have to satisfy those needs yourself until I'm done." Naruto started pushing Sasuke away but the asshole was in a better position to over power him, "Please, Sas_cake's_. Be a jerk later. And I promise I'll do as you wish then, alright?"

"Nope. As a jerk I want you now." Grabbing Naruto he sat him on the desk, making the boy part his legs so he could stand between them. "I know the real reason you've been avoiding this anyway and it his nothing to do with this stupid church and your stupid volunteer work," Sasuke stated to the boy, who just glared at him, "You've avoided me because your mother had another one of her _special talks_ with you."

Naruto lowered his head,"No. It wasn't my mum this time," He started to shiver at the words that hadn't even left his mouth yet…"He did it again…I never have liked being alone in the dark…or ones with lighting in them." And tiny sobs could be heard coming from Naruto, "He made me watch...stuff...it wasn't pleasant, and I didn't see the point of it but every time I closed my eyes...the lighting hurt more..."

Sasuke just stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend, "Oh Naru! I'm so sorry, I failed again to protect you," Sasuke went to give him a hug but was /harshly/ pushed away.

* * *

The normally cheerful boy stood up with quickness and tried to wipe the tears away from his eyes, but it was too late. Sasuke already knew the poor thing was crying his heart out, "Just leave Sasuke. I'll clean the room by myself if you aren't going to help out."

Sasuke leaned over and began to kissed his neck; hand on the back of his head to keep him from getting away. "You know it's not true baby; what your mum says, or what your dad does to you. You're perfect just the way you are now and you try way too hard to please everyone. They just can't see how amazing you are, but you know what? I could always see that comfortabling air in you from day one. You avoiding me isn't going to make them see that any clearer either," Sasuke slid his tongue in the hallow of Naruto's ear and the boy let out a soft moan, "You need to stop listening to that Women and taking that horrible treatment from that bitch of a man."

"Either way…this isn't the place Sas',"

"You're here, I'm here, and we're alone. I'd say this place is mighty perfect," Onyx eyed smirked and lifted his head so he could look his boyfriends in the eyes. "I promise in a few more minutes you won't care we're we do it at baby."

"SASUKE!" The blonde snapped as the teen slid his hand down to the front his pants. "I'm serious Sas'! We can't do this here!"

Sasuke smirked and continued to kiss his neck as he rubbed his hand over the blonde's growing need, "Oh we very much can do this here babe, and I plan on taking full advantage of that fact," Naruto glared at him, "Are we not dating?" he shook his head, "Yes, is the answer, and have we had sex before?" Naruto's cheeks tinted to a very bright pink and Sasuke set his hands on the side of his head, "Yes, so calm down."

"Why are you even going out with me?"

"Because you're sweet," Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he kissed the top of the boy's head, "You keep me out of trouble and because I'm helplessly in love with you. And everything that you do. And this list is to long, you're just _that_ amazing"

Gripping Sasuke's shirt as he was laid him back on the desk and bit back a moan as Sasuke found the sensitive places on his neck, "This…this really isn't okay." Sasuke smirked and began to undo Naruto's pants, "That does why we're gonna be real quick-like about it."

_"Sas'…"_ Naruto moaned, watching the raven haired man pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. "We…we don't have anything," Sasuke smirked evilly. "Don't doubt me, love," he pulled Naruto up so he could kiss him hard, "Do I get to play with you for a while or shall I just fuck your brains out? Because both are beautiful options,"

"SASUKE!" The blonde gasped as he was suddenly spun around and pushed down over the desk. "You could be gentler! You stupid fucking- shit," Naruto's insult turned into a moan as a slick finger entered his body. "I'm sorry baby, I missed that. Were you saying something?"

"You're a dick."

"But you love It." he leaned over and kissed the back of Naruto's neck as he slid another finger in, "Are you ready my perfect little catholic boy?"

"Sasuke…please." Naruto begged, though at the moment he wasn't sure whether he wanted him to stop before someone caught them or hurry the fuck up, "Fuck…" he groaned feeling Sas' as his entrance. Definitely hurry up. Definitely - _"Hurry!"_

Holding himself up on his forearm, Sasuke kissed Naruto's ear softly, "As you wish, my Dobe," Letting out a moan as he sank deep into the other, their bodies fitting together perfectly, "Shit…are you okay?"Naruto gasped, trying to catch his breath and come up with a coherent answer. _"Move."_ was about as good as he could do.

"You're so fucking…tight. How many times do we have to do it before you loosen up?" Sasuke hissed as he slowly began to thrust in and out of his lover, "Tell me if…I hurt you," They were having sex on his Sunday school teacher's desk and at any moment he could walk in. Why was that so arousing? "Oh god…Sas'…"

"Yeah baby? Tell me baby…tell me what…what you want."

Naruto bit his rosy lip, letting out a moan that was far louder than it should have been when Sasuke hit that spot inside of him that make his vision explode, "T…touch me…Sasuke…please," Sasuke pulled his lover's hips back against him, driving his hips harder and more than likely leaving bruises, but not really caring at the moment. He wrapped his hand around Naruto to straining length and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"That's it baby...Come for me…come on sugar."

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he fell over the edge. His entire body felt completely numb and extra sensitive at the same time and he was vaguely aware of an answering groan and the pool of warmth inside of him. The pair lay there a moment, trying to catch their breath, just basking in their afterglow and Sasuke was attempting /and failing/ to hold himself above Naruto so he didn't crush him. He dipped his head again, kissing the back of his neck once more and resting his forehead against the boy's now sticky and matted blonde hair.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Naruto brought a hand back and hit his head a little, "Get off me; you're to freakin heavy Uchiha.

"Maybe I'm not as heavy as you are weak, Uzumaki." The two slowly stood and Sasuke grabbed the box of tissue off the desk to start cleaning them off, "I guess we got away with it this time," he smirked once they had their pants pulled back up, "Though, there is a bit more of a mess to clean up."

"Well you caused the mess."

"Well you liked what caused the mess."

"Hey!" His boyfriend blushed, "I think we better get it done and get out of here," He muttered, crunching his nose up at the feeling between his legs, "You made quite the mess."

Sasuke held the door open for his boyfriend who was walking with a limp in his step, not because of the pain from their actions, but to keep the feeling in between his legs from touching him.

Chuckling he pulled Naruto close to his chest, "I love you." Naruto hugged Sasuke back and smiled contentedly. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _This is __**Unbeted!** The chapter's for my InuYasha fic are just so damn long! I don't want to hurt my friend's Rhette's brain, so hehe if you see mistakes, thanks for telling me! And it helps me a lot more if you like pinpoint where it is too, thanks!_

Love, Riku~


	3. Unexpectedly

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person **Masashi Kishimoto!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

* * *

**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Summary:** Does the one that I love, know I still care for him? Still breathe for him? And still remember his touch? Lips on mine? A simple Letter. Just one monologue. That no longer is hungrily seeking for an answer...  
**Warning:** Fluff!, Shounen Ai - Hinted sex

* * *

Do you know who I am? On the inside? Not what I see, not what everyone else see's, but I want to know, what do you see? Sasuke do you see a shinobi who has gotten stronger, or do you just see me, like all the rest...as a simple demon fox?

The people shout the name 'Hero' and everyone acknowledges me. But. Why is it that out of all this time...I want to become Hokage, I can't even safe a single friend? Do you know what I look like? Both inside and out? The emotions I possess, that have shaped me since the first opponent's.

Zabuza and Haku. Both helped shape me into the shinobi I am today. We each strive for peace, much like Madara said. Mine in the way of love, that's my way of the shinobi. Yours in the way of power. But. Even Itachi said you are still a blank canvas, Just waiting to be painted any color, That's why I will never give up on you.

* * *

Sasuke. Even if the rest of the world calls you a rogue ninja, I will forever call you: Friend. Brother. Lover. Another who shares the most special bond I formed, back when I finally started to get friends. I really do love you, Sasuke. And I remember once. That you couldn't help but love me too. I can't lose you, besides I promised myself, that I would bring you back. I will give you're now blackened canvas, so much more luster, to add those wonderful color's, I've known all along you held, within you.

No matter now deep into your heart and soul. Do you know what I sound like? The real me? The one seen? Not the small little boy who always pulled pranks and shouted "Believe It" But the one known as Naruto Uzumaki. Not just some Jinchuuriki, because, yes, even they have names. And the kyuubi's is: Kurama. But then again, yes of course you do, you've known me for years. Yet you don't.

I know for everything I said is all new for you, Sasuke.

You weren't here to learn of any of it. Yet, I wish you were. But I've seen our path's, they could have as easily been reversed. I spend my time thinking how different things could be...

I was searching for peace with Power, and you, my friend with love. It's like reading one of Jiraiya-Sensei's books. I think about all kinds of scenarios; funny, tragic, romantic, stupid…I think about this shit so much I sometimes dream about it.

It's weird though...I always picture you just like you are: Cool, confident, and just the Sasuke, we all know and love. Yet whenever I see myself I'm this different person. A hateful person. Full of the Kyuubi's hate, never showing any love. The true avenger, more so than how you are now. I would be the true "Child of prophecy" But unlike the one known to be the world's savior...I would be the true destroyer of everything...

* * *

Would you like me if I really was more? Maybe you would...I'm more intellectual, not just a stubborn headed brat, whose parents both died, while giving him an amazing future, even if it was full of hardships.I would be more complimenting and I would have more of this magnetic and ethereal grace. In those dreams I'm more.

I remember this one time. It was summer and we both had trained nonstop. Both trying to pull an all-nighter of training, just for the hell of it. Wasn't like neither of us had any parents we would have to come home to. I could even feel it then, you're hatred, sadness, and slowly raising eternal depression. At some point, we both got tired. So tried we could barely breathe, but still mustered enough strength to sit back to back, it was a little thing, but I can still feel the butterflies it sent through my tummy.

Even now.

Then both of us, just enjoying each other's company, now had our backs to the tree. You remember it don't you? When Kakashi-Sensei was teaching us now to control out chakra, to climb a tree and stick our kunai into it. Yep, it's the same tree Sakura beat us both at. You smirked and let out a light chuckle. I smiled and glanced your way. You were tracing patterns in the palm of my hand seemingly oblivious to what went on around you. I didn't even know you had grabbed my hand. You were so sweet...

I smiled and thought to myself, but as always I talked it out. I was a real silly think back then, wouldn't you say? Sasuke. How I never wanted this to end. I was just so natural around you, with you. I could be myself with you and you with me. No games. No second thoughts. Just that one moment that was once in the here and now. But now still remembered as once was. You laced your fingers through mine and smiled, like a real smile.

I remember wanting to see it again. See the real you nobody else would get to see, except for me. And you turned, looked at me and said: "You wanted that too." It was one of those moments, you know? The defining ones, or so I thought.

* * *

You walked me home that night. Both of us leaning on the other, as to not pass out. The walk was mostly quiet till we both fell over. Onto each other. We were so cheesy. Like one of those poorly done things, you'd read in a Manga. You kissed me goodnight on the cheek. I froze at the action, with my mouth slightly agape. You took the chance and slipped you're tongue inside. I can still taste you and feel your warmth. As your arms encircled around my waist, and mine around your neck.

I was sure we were both feeling the purest of bliss. You said you had to leave, the kiss long broken, Leaving lips rosary and puffy. You walked off saying you'd always be mine. You didn't keep to your promise; it was all a smooth, well thought out lie. I tried not to make anything out of it. After all. People say things like that all the time. _"I'll call you", "We should hang out"…"You'll forever be mine"_

Yeah, people say things like that all the time. Because after a while you acted as if our kiss was nothing. Just something we did, but no. It doesn't work like that. Right? I was to forever be yours...Sasuke. I know I say them like it's nothing… So I smiled and let it slide. Because I'd always rather be by your side, even if I'm slowly dying inside.

Do you remember anything special about me? Not my powers, nor battle strength's. But the quirks and things that made up I. Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi's vessel. Forth Hokage's son. I mean, there has to be something. We spent hours talking every day…Training side by side. You were walking me home late. The kisses we shared. And the more time had passed. The more intimate our encounters became.

Remember the one time we even went all the way. And I could feel that neither of us regretted a thing. You could sense it too. I know you could. Wait? I was all wrong? Even after all that? You remember nothing? No? Nothing? Are you sure? Not a single joke that got your attention? Not even the funny faces I pulled? Not even when I screwed something up.

Not even the time I vowed to protect everyone else, Instead of you? -No that's not it- Everybody else was protecting me. Have you've seen how much I've grown? Because of: Zabuza, Haku, You, A kunai, And the hurting pain of a bloody vowel?

Well, that's a shame… And here I thought we had a connection…Not even the times you were the butt of everybody jokes for spending so much time with a demon fox child? Belonging to a cursed Clan, which no longer had a means to survive. Thinking about it now. We were the same back then as we are now.

Not even the time I almost slapped that damned Sakura checking your ass while you were trying on clothes? Yes, I was checking you out too, but that's different. I mean, she was too obvious…I remember the day we went out for ramen. I had begged you all week-long and you finally took me. I was so happy, and even happier you were going to pay for me. Well you didn't know that then, but when the bill came, You knew to find me at my house, okay?

It had been after almost six months of us being "secret boyfriends". I still don't get you on that one. Were you ashamed to be my boyfriend? What was it? Or was it just because I was me? Naruto? Not somebody special Just some tool to be used for the power struggle Of the five Kage, and their villages?

* * *

We were sitting side by side talking about everything, trashing random people. And then you said something stupid; "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you," it was totally stupid. But coming from a guy like you, all preppy and composed, it sounded hilarious. I laughed. I laughed my heart out and you looked at me like I was some crazy person. But. It wasn't the normal 'Naruto you're crazy look' This one had been different. To confused and full of shock, for one such as you. The more you gave me that odd look the more I laughed.

I was laughing at myself, you and your surprise. How could you not have seen it coming? It's me we're talking about! Naruto, duh. BELIEVE IT! I shouted just for the heck of it. We were being sent odd stares from those walking by. But. Eventually you gave up and started laughing too. Loud and clear like me. But lower and it had a certain aura, which just read. Hated, but I paid nothing to it. I was used to it by now. That cold feeling you sometimes had around you.

Whenever we were about to stop we'd just glance at each other and we'd start all over. We were laughing over nothing for a good thirty minutes. People were starring. Kept at it too. Wanted to say something smart. But sadly I couldn't stop laughing to form any such words. You just shook your head at a few stares and slowly leaned in and kissed me. In front of everyone. Who quickly dispersed and looked wanting to see the demon fox and cursed clan member making out, I guess, oh well, their loss.

We had all those moments together. Ya know? Moments I could swear you read my mind. And the moments, I knew we'd be together forever. How can you not know me? What happened to all that? I'm not sure what happened to us. As we were whenever we kissed. You didn't stick around for as Sasuke my friend, Boyfriend, Lover, Or even comrade. I didn't expect you too. I knew better…

I could always sense the hatred growing inside you. Like a time ticking bomb, just waiting to go off. You had this tendency of walking out of my life. The same way you walked into it in the first place. Unexpectedly. One moment you weren't there and the next you were. One minute I'm talking to you and the next you're gone. Outside of the village, working for the enemy. I knew. I'd always know you'd leave me.

Konoha. Team 7. Everybody behind. To become an like I said we both knew it too. Had things been different our roles, very could-no wait-they would have been reversed. It's what you do…What you've always done...You've just been you...Like I said, I don't know what happened to us…

One day you were just not there. So I told myself I would chase after you. I had made another vowel that day. To bring you back to Konoha. Because you still mattered to me. To everyone. It really made me think that, I shouldn't try for you. That I should let you choose how things would be…So I let it up to you. But I also never stop leaving certain events in the final encounter. Up to me.

I let you decide if you wanted me in your life or not. You didn't. Or rather you wouldn't admit it to yourself. But anyone who heard our story would know. Sasuke. That you needed me just as much as I needed you. That's what it means when you cut someone off completely. Right?

I'd seen you again, three years had gone by. Both now seventeen, or sixteen. Sasuke, you know I've never been good at numbers, or thinking much. I always head first, plan second. You were the one for all that stuff. But man when I saw you I couldn't help but think, Boy, time's been good to you…I tried not to be too obvious while I checked you out, but I saw you do the same.

That made me smile a little too smugly for my own good. Kakashi and Sakura, were both clueless as they had always been to us. Even after that time you had kissed me in front of the ramen shop. I guess no one uttered a word. Or maybe they both just didn't care.

We started talking and you made jokes here and there. About how you were never coming back and such. It only made my desire to bring you back, even more. You came down to me alone. Touch my shoulder with your left hand and whispered into my ear, low and husky like, "You're a lot more relaxed these days, I like the change..."

I quickly jumped back and shouted nonsense about why I was going to drag you back to Konoha, you simply laughed. You started talking about your goals to go, find, then kill Itachi, your older brother. None of this was new to me. To us. You had told me this many times, long before you had left. Leaving Sakura in a pool of heart-broken tears, which I still think as a little to harsh for her.

I stood there, along with Kakashi and Sakura listening to you. Offered my opinion when I couldn't stop my tongue from running out. Soon after a few more moment's Orochimaru appeared. And I would see the look of disgust in your coal colored orbs. I mouthed in your general direction, _"Don't worry we all feel the same too."_ And I saw you smile. I made a few sarcastic remarks and you laughed like I just stated something obvious when no one else ever dared to.

Suddenly you told me you missed me, and just the way that I am. No shit, Sherlock! You tell me you're glad to see me, but you've severed the bond we had from long ago. We were no longer us. Just as we had been before. Me and You. Hated and Cursed. You smirked and quickly leaned in and placed your lips on mine. Nothing more than genjutsu, because others were around. I pulled back confused. Weren't we just talking about how you'd severed that bond? I repeat. Our bond?

You acted like everything was fine and said you missed me. You said you wanted me back into your life, despite revenge for your brother.I shook my head disapprovingly. I told you I missed you too but you were barking up the wrong tree. I kissed your cheek and told you it was good to see you. I looked at you one last time and smiled before I turned my back and left you there…

You should have known better. You should have known me you didn't…It's sad, now that I think about it. We used to want the same things, share the same thoughts. But to you, apparently, the ends justify the means. To me, they don't…

It's sad how we met shared all those moments and then walked away. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe if we stayed, we'd lose ourselves or hate each other at the end… But what good would that ever do when we know if we fight in that last fledgling moment. We will both die...

And we won't be cursed and hated anymore. But what we once were me and you. Or maybe that's what was supposed to happen, Just so we'd both have an anchor to hold onto. Something to know we could have when we don't…You should know, I don't hate you. I don't even despise you. In fact, I enjoy you. I really do love you, Sasuke. I just need to be with you. I want to be around you, like we always were. Not even as team seven, But simply as me and you.

Why?

Well, if you know me even a little, I don't need to explain that. So, do you? Do you know me? Do you know who I am? But more importantly, Do I know you? Do I know who you truly are? Or am I just wasting my life, Holding onto a thing, That never once was?

_Unexpectedly..._

Just as easily as you came into my life, Like I said before you left just as,

_Unexpectedly..._


	4. The Guns Faithful Trigger

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Author's Note: **I have no life but to create epic tear-jerkers for my favorite couple. Seriously what is it about them that just makes me wanna spend almost 24/7 thinking of them! XD Man even when I was all into InuYasha - even though I still kinda am, I don't believe I got feels this bad!

If there are any InuYasha fans I have a new story up: **InuYasha: Tale of Two Worlds**. I would be really happy if you'd take the time to read and /hopefully/ review, as I'm working hard on it and would like even one person's feedback ^_^

**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person **Masashi Kishimoto**! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

_**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** I looked the man straight in the eye and asked, "Would you kill someone you love, because of love?" His answer...didn't ease my loneliness, depression, or the loss of my soon to be lover, and in the building all you could hear where the sounds of guns and the pull of a trigger...  
**Warning:** This one is /another/ major tear-jerker *Hands out tissues*  
**Status:** **Unbeted!**  
_

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" I screamed as the sound of the trigger being released rang in my ears. I raced from the front of the room, from where a women's whose name I didn't know was keeping me, to experience the same fate as my most precise friend.

I gave her two swift jabs to her face and stomach; I didn't even miss a beat as I found Sora lying in a pool of his own crimson blood. I raced over to where his body lay and his face was filled with terror, I gently rubbed his cheek, my eyes were on the break of tears, but I dared not let a single one fall, no not this time, not like this.

"Sasuke…is that you?" He slowly opened his eyes and softly said my name.

I grabbed tight of his hands, not daring to let go as I looked into his beautiful Ocean blue eyes, "Everything is going to be just fine; I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to you again. We still have school to finish and college. What about your dream of becoming a Veterinarian. Not to mention that we have our first date coming up. I gently said as a small smile began to form on his pink lips and a tiny blush spread across his whisker looking cheeks.

"Sasuke, you mean it?" He said coughing out blood as he spoke but in this very moment he looked like the most beautiful boy in the world, I thought while I started to stroke his spiky golden blond hair with one hand.

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I take the person I cherish and love the most out and show the world that he belongs to." I said and planted a sweet kiss to his blood stained lips, I tried my best to hold back the tears that wanted to stream down my features – I needed to be strong – even if in these final moments – all for Naruto.

Naruto let out another blood inspired cough as he took my hand and pressed it to the hole in his chest that the bullet had left, I could feel his heart beat become fainter by the second and his breathing more shallow.

"Sasuke you are the most insane guy I've ever met in my entire life, I fell in love with you so call me crazy I guess, but we might have to hold off on that date because it seems that my time with you is almost up. I will always love you, never forget it…" he said closing his mystifying aqua eyes that I would no longer see shine with a light that could brighten any heart after this time.

"Naru! Don't say things like that, come one open your eyes just give me one last look at the beautiful guy I fell in love with all those years ago. Come on! Naruto! You can't leave me, not now, not like this, what about our future, what about us, please, please, Naruto!" I hollered and screamed but my words floated on deaf ears.

_He was gone. _

_Forever. _

_Never to see the light of day again..._

I released my hands from his now cold and lifeless fingers. Hands now covered in his warm red liquid. I leaned down one last time and planted a single sweet kiss to his lips before I could no longer hold my tears back and they flowed out. "I will _always love_ you too," I whispered before standing and turning my sights on his killer, who was now beginning to stir from his semi-concuss state.

"You mother-fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled and lunged myself at the man, who didn't have enough time to react. I punched and kicked, anything I could do to give the sick little shit a glance at what Naruto felt-at what I felt.

I saw his strap, punched him again in the jaw for the third time in a row before making a break for it. When I had it in my hand time it's self-seemed to stop at that very moment. I relished the feel of the pistol in my hands, like I had the power to do anything I wished. The man didn't know what one would do because of love; it had the power to make a person do some really extreme things.

"What does a little boy like you plan to do with a man's toy, learn your place and hand me the gun." He said and I just laughed at the fool.

"If you answer one question of mine and I feel you answered right I might let you live." I said pointing the pistol straight out to face him, it would give a clean shot right through his head, if I pulled the trigger now.

"Go ahead little boy ask whatever question you want, just know that it will be your last." He said moving back just an inch, but I knew he was scared. The smell of fear was just rolling off of him and his voice was shaky.

"_Would you kill someone you love, because of love_?" I had asked my question, now it just awaited his answer.

"The hell I thought you were going to ask something serious, bitch love is a worthless emotion, it does nothing for you so why the hell would I kill over it." He said and I released the trigger, it was implanted into his skull in less than a second, he didn't even have time to cry out from the pain.

In my hell of state...I didn't want to see anything of that building anymore and I made sure to place one last kiss to my once beloved's lip's before holding back my tears.

I had poured gasoline all over the floor of that room, that building. The reasons why we had gone their didn't even seem important anymore as I reached into my pocket and grabbed my lighter...burning everything to the ground...Including my love...

I had walked to the beach, with the gun hidden inside of my pocket. I tossed the accursed weapon into the ocean and called the cops using Naruto's phone he had on him. Once they had known where to find their bodies, if there was even anything left of them. I smashed the phone to bits and tossed it as well.

I had nowhere to go, I never really had a life outside of him since the day we had meet. All I knew was it would never be the same without him, yes that much was sure. I lighted a cigarette and thought one last time on a love that I would never see again. He took the same thing he gave to me so many years...My heart, my life, and my love...

Naruto do you remember how much we always smiled together? Do you remember how happy you always made me? Yeah because I will forever and always...You where the thing I lived for. The thing I treasured most in this world. But most of all...The one who gave this once nobody the heart of a somebody.

_Goodbye…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay so this was a weird thought that came to me and I just had to get it out. It's not as well written as I'd like, but I kinda like how it ended. And to anyone who wonder's about the whole: Would you kill someone because of love thing._

_{To me} Love is the most power emotion in the world - right next to hate. Both love and hate can cause someone to do very foolish things - if not for them. They can both lead to a sort of happiness, but also bitter-sweet sadness. I'd like to know your thoughts though :D_


	5. Cold

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Disclaimer ~** "I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person **Masashi Kishimoto**! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

* * *

**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Warning:** Nothing much to even say for this one.

* * *

Sasuke had always been slightly cold to Naruto, he knew it was for appearances and he shouldn't let it get to him but it still hurt. Still, Sasuke tended to make up for it - in those awkward yet special nights he'd come over and they'd make love until the sun touched the Hokage tower, but /sadly/ then the next day he'd go back to being cold. Even so, as Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest while thunder and lightning danced just outside his window, it didn't matter to Naruto how cold and stand alone Sasuke was tomorrow. So long as he held him close tonight Naruto didn't care.


	6. Anger and Hatred

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Author's Note: **_Ugh It's officially 11 more days until I begin my Freshmen year in high school. I'm excited but all those new people and teachers. Also is it me or do I happen to like writing darker themed things a bit to much? o.0_

Disclaimer ~ _I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!_

**Rating:** _T - M  
_**Summary: **_The only Naruto can think about...Anger..._**  
****Warning:** _Killer Naruto! Angst with a splash of hurt/comfort. This is also being set about 20 or 30 years after the 4th great ninja war._  
**Status:** _Unbeted!_

* * *

Why was it always _anger_?

It was all he could think, and he loved it. He could hardly contain himself as he watched the one person he'd been acquainted with for so many years lie right to his face. He never spoke of it though. He never even had a clue. The slits on his wrists told the stories of pain, he's kept to himself. 1….2…3…and he could spend all day counting the many bloody lines along his body, most if not all could be gone by tomorrow – curse being a jinchuuriki.

Although everything would soon be over – for within three days his once so called friend's - his lover's blood would cover his hands. It's not like he hadn't killed another man before. Creature and human – both had fallen to his blade many times during the war. They all deserved it anyway; he had nothing to feel bad for. And all these people, the people he knew better than anyone else did, were crying because of him. As hard as it was to stop himself from completely going crazy with excitement, he had to smile every time he saw the panic and disbelief in the eyes of those he was killing.

None of them had seen it coming, he could tell from the way they were all looking at him after he'd whipped, stabbed or slowly tore their pathetic body to pieces…inch by inch - although, they would've seen it coming really. War…it was never a good thing for a child…the pain inside himself…It had been building up for years; everything they ever did contribute to it. And it was so worth it. It was every pair of eyes that really made his day. Maybe it just took all this time for him to realize that he couldn't take on everyone's pain - mainly Sasuke's.

Each time he saw one more pair, he felt wonderful all over again. The blood was good too though; he couldn't have gone through with his plans if there would have been no blood. As it turned out, there was more blood than he had ever expected, and it just made the day that much better. But it was the eyes, and what he could see in them, that made all the time he had consumed with the careful planning worthwhile. The expression of the very first person he killed, it wasn't another monster…but a real person with flesh and bones such as he - who happened to be someone he had looked forward to stabbing with his Kunai for some time, was going to be his most treasured memory for the rest of his to damn long of a life.

Would he be wrong to say the first person he murdered…was another confused child - called monster such as he?…no he wouldn't be wrong. It was one of the many reasons he had his first taste of human blood, but more than anything he wanted an escape from a hell, that he had no control over. There had been many others too – all once big and bad seemed to go into a shock – after seeing this child turn into an untouchable monster. No longer a boy - not even labeled human - just the vessel for the Kyuubi with a plan.

Naruto held a cold look in his eyes, with rasengan in hand, his humanity long sense dead, never knew the reasons, he never truly cared. Moving quickly he cut down the people who'd been holding him back all those years. The second the ninjutsu hit his chest, his eyes had widened to an almost unbelievable extreme. After a few moments his head had fallen and hit the cold wooden floor beneath, and Naruto had left the room in search of his next target…all those who had been the cause of his verbal abuse, but never wanted to listen to the cries of a child - and see he was human to - now it was too late. It was only after five delayed seconds that the screaming and chaos began.

* * *

The other pairs of eyes had been much the same, although many of them had clearly been primarily in fear. Others had no prior warning of their demise, so there had been little reaction from them as they were struck through the head. He had just enjoyed watching the blood seep through the wounds in these ignorant people. At this moment, he was standing in a building of about seven people. It was a small group of people, and every kid in this room was someone who _he was going to murder_.

He had lunged his kunai through them all, but not so they died; he'd finish them off in a minute. These people, the ones crawling towards him, screaming, crying, getting blood all over them and wore out house, were supposed to be his best friends. As far as he was concerned, they hadn't been best friends at all. Perhaps to each other, but no, never to him. He'd remember coming to school as a child – always being ignored, no one even listening to his pleas, and the tears that sometimes came into his eyes. He wouldn't have anyone treating him like that, and now they couldn't treat anyone else like that either.

He wanted them to cry and beg for mercy, even though there was absolutely nothing he could, or wanted to, do to help them. He wanted them gone from the world forever, and when he took the last slashes, the only sounds that could be heard? His paranoid screams of terror...

He shut his eyes and reveled in the sound_. Screaming, crying, people dying._ He didn't care that blood was soaking through his shoes, or drying on his pants, or sticking his hair together; it was proof of his superiority. He didn't care that he would be wanted, or that the ANBU would be looking for him, or that a judge would make him rot in prison; if anything he much wanted the thought of execution.

He didn't care that his acquaintances were lifeless, or that his friends were lying dead on the floor; they had all wished the same on him all the other times before. They had all wanted him dead, so he'd grant them that; the catch being that they'd all go down with him. It must have been the last thing they expected…So what if that was all in the past? Who cared if he had beat his own inner hatred at the water fall of truth? True pain and anger never really left a person - rather it grew colder and lay in wait inside the heart.

But this wasn't going to be like that time, it wouldn't. Naruto's soul had died so long ago…the only thing keeping him alive was his wish to kill Sasuke. These three days couldn't end fast enough, could they? It wasn't his fault! That he had so many sins and mistakes! He tried to change them, with his best friend by his side, but sinners really cannot find happiness, can they? Soon his best friend would be no more and in that moment all the strength Naruto had…left…he was broken…tired and /finally/ he could say he really did have nothing left to live for.

He hated to say it but he couldn't stop crying…the tears never did stop to pour, _"I guess everyone was right...I really am a damn monster."_

* * *

Pictures and short-lived moments stored in his memories could do nothing to heal a heart that was already dead.

Naruto now found himself on the roof admiring the view and remembering the eyes of his beloved mother and father - both he'd met and although it was only for a few moments - he can honestly say he felt more loved then than any other time in his sixteen years of life. He failed to protect the most important people to him...to many people died during the war...way to many innocent lives. He smiled to himself and laughed quietly; _this was what it was all about._

Hanging his head in shame, he tossed out his final thoughts of living any sort of happy life - those where nothing but a fantasy he had in his thoughts so long ago, and with a /final/ sentence to give him piece of mind he wondered what would happen after Sasuke finally died, _"I guess my reality didn't control me…but I wonder if it had…would the ones I loved still be here laughing and loving life around me…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I hope this didn't completely suck...Hopefully the next one will be better. Whenever you guys happen to go back to school - I hope you have an awesome time ^_^_

Love, Riku~


	7. Soulmates

The Shenanigans of Feline and Fox

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry for being gone so long! I started school and I've been uber busy! I'm in marching band too and we practice like every damn day, I also made an RP blog on Tumblr for Kratos Aurion, so if anyone has a RP blog and would like to follow me the link is on my profile. Or just track the tag: angelicjudgement.

Disclaimer~"I don't own **Naruto** or its characters; they belong to** Masashi Kishimoto!** I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"

* * *

**Rating: **K+ - T  
**Summary:** _Forever searching for my soulmate..._  
**Warning:**  
**Status:** Unbeated

* * *

It had been just another day.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had gotten off earlier than usual, so for once - the pair was home before sunset. It was_ /almost/_ considered strange since they rarely ever had time together as much anymore. - so when they had these moments together, it was well:

_A simple bliss _

They'd both learned to enjoy to the fullest. Nature gave them a gentle breeze through the open window.

The sun was setting and turning a beautiful orange, when Sasuke's eyes shifted to the window, before setting his book down and giving a call of Naruto's name. "Naruto, come outside with me for a bit."

"Hun?" The blond asked confused, wasn't it getting rather late? "Why are we going outside?"

"So I can tell you something."

"Can't we just tell me in here, sascakes?" He purred, in hope he wouldn't have to leave from the comfort of their shared bedroom. Naruto loved Sasuke, he really did, but sometimes he really didn't understand his boyfriend sometimes.

"But it has to be done outside." Sasuke looked out the window again. It was getting darker, the first few stars were glinting and glimmering in the sky, the moon's white light gently touched on the pool in the backyard, the setting was perfect /sadly/ the one person he needed wasn't cooperating.

"Please Naruto, it's important." He pleaded.

Getting up from his spot on the bed, azure-eyed youth released a sigh. "Alright, but only because it's you, Teme."

* * *

Sasuke let Naruto go out their bedroom first before walking over to the jacket he'd worn earlier in the day before pulling out a small black swayed box. _"It's only been what? Three years? Hope he isn't to surprised..." _Sasuke thought to himself before making his way out the door as well.

"What's up with you tonight?" Asked Naruto as he rubbed his arms together as to keep warm.

Concealing the box in the pocket of his shorts he got down on his knees, not surprised to see the one standing in front of him to gasp. "Naruto, forgive me if this is corny as hell, but I've been planning this for awhile now and it wouldn't seem right in my head, if it didn't go the way it is in my head."

Taking the box out of his pocket he opened it up reviling a gold band inside. "When I was born, little pieces of my soul escaped through my crying mouth. They flitted about the lights, bumped into the windows and disappeared in the night sky. They traveled the world, confused and spinning until they landed inside of your eyes. You didn't know it then, but you felt it."

Naruto's blue eyes seemed to shine even brighter in the moons white light and Sasuke swore he saw tiny tears perking in the corners as well.

"My whole life I have searched endlessly, wandering aimlessly, and looking vehemently for you so that I could steal them back from you that I might feel whole again. It is only now that I have found you and those little glints of light in your eyes that are rightfully mine, which I have realized; it isn't the little pieces of my soul that I need to steal back. But little pieces of yours."

The raven took the ring from the box and /gently/ slid it on Naruto's ring finger before standing up and looking him in the eyes. "Will you marry me, Naruto~?"

Feeling had once again been given to the Uzamaki as he encircled his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Before breaking apart for a moment a mutter. _"Yes~"_


End file.
